fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dentrix
Summary Dentrix (デキストリン Dentorikussu) is an Etherious from the Books of Zeref, 400 years ago. He is the elite leader of the Reborn Hell League, a faction of the Millennium Echo Alliance, and he is a master at utilizing his curse, Infinity Curse. Curse & Abilities Infinity Curse (無限の呪い Mugen no Jūhō): This a curse that Dentrix specializes in. He is a master at using this curse. This is a curse that allows Dentrix to control the timeline of objects, and living things, even spirits. * Infinite Life (無限寿命 Mugen Jumyō): This is a spell that allows Dentrix to prolong the life of his opponent, ally or victim or take the life of any of the following away to prolong his life, making him invincible. * Infinite Death (無限の死 Mugen no Shi): This is a spell that allows Dentrix to commit suicide or decrease his life or the life of his ally, opponent or victim. * Infinite Age (無限の年齢 Mugen no Nenrei): This spell allows Dentrix to increase the age of his ally, opponent, victim or himself to a certain point in time. This spell can also increase the effectiveness of the magic or curse that the victim uses. * Infinite Youth (無限の若者 Mugen no Wakamono): This spell allows Dentrix to decrease the age of his ally, opponent, victim or himself to a certain point in time. This spell can also decrease the effectiveness of the magic or curse that the victim uses. Enhanced Speed: Dentrix in incredibly agile, being able to move several distances in the blink of an eye and large incoming debris, or large magic attacks, which in turn also demonstrates his quick reflexes. Enhanced Durability: Dentrix is unnaturally durable this is as a result of his curse. This does however create a sort of feedback. The stronger the initial vibration, the stronger the feedback. The feedback can cause quite a bit of damage to Dentrix, however, though the long time use of the Twilight Curse, Dentrix's body has adapted in order to cope with the strain making his bones and muscles even stronger. This durability has allowed him to endure situations like being caught in an explosion when in the dark and being unable to see in the dark. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Dentrix is shown to have incredible skill in unarmed combat, capable of repelling several blows from even the most skilled combatants, with no effort at all, no matter where they come from. Enhanced Strength: Dentrix is seen to possess a remarkable amount of physical strength, being capable of shattering a boulder in one punch, or send an unknown human mage several meters back with a single kick. Enhanced Endurance: Dentrix is seen to have a high amount of endurance, being able to last long enough in a fight without showing any form of fatigue, and such endurance has proven to be useful in his fights with powerful human mages. Etherious Form: Like every Etherious, Dentrix has an Etherious Form, which is the true form of an Etherious that allows them to unlock their greatest power level and their full potential as an Etherious, making them look more demonic too. He compares this form to a human's Second Origin. *1st Decree: This is his first Etherious form whereby his hair turns white and his body gains into a skeleton-like structure and he has sharp claws. *2nd Decree: This is his second and final Etherious form whereby his body becomes a super mecha-robot with his left hand in the form of a giant blade claw. Trivia *Dentrix is an anagram of the word 'dextrin'. Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Characters